Awakening the Heart
by Teneshi
Summary: Nobodies don't really have hearts do they? Then what would call for the actions of some? Kairi finds out that sometimes things aren't as black and white as they appear. Kairi x Xemnas x Saix Warnings: No yaoi, Some Sora bashing WiP
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Disney stuff. Let's be honest. Sora acts like a little twat with understanding WHY Org 13 did what they did. And quite frankly their story is tragicaly logical. That said, obviously I'm changing things around for the sake of A) Story B) Smut and C) Dislike of the little twat. Rating's probably going to go NC17, at least R. If you're a Sora fan don't read it. . Also tweaking game events/story events/character stuff for the sake of this. So ya, non canon, AU, etc. It's also (heaven forbid) HETERO smut. No Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, etc. here. Nope, sorry kids. It's dicks in girls ftw.

Prologue

⌠This is the most devastating feeling that I have ever felt. It's just an emptiness inside of you, a void that can't be healed.■ ~ Brandon Worthy

It was silent, deathly silent. Even the rain had stopped leaving only puddles on the empty streets. Flickering lights from the monitors atop the tower shone off them. All in all it painted an eerie sight. A silent city, lights illuminating the darkness for no one to see. This however was the World that Never Was though. Home of Xemnas' Organization XIII, an organization of nobodies. Some would argue that the silent, seemingly vacant world fit with them and their existence. Certainly Sora felt no remorse having finished off a few of the members in Castle Oblivion. Their fate was justified to him. They were nobodies, beings with no hearts, no feelings, no reason to exist. Contrary to his belief however they could at least emulate emotions based on their memories. Some of them had even managed to find feelings that seemed more real than the rest. They did feel to an extent. They did remember. They did exist. Sometimes it just took more to bring it out for some of them. Which is what led to 'the situation' as Saix would later dub it. 'The true proof of existence' was Xemnas' name for it in his 'official' report. Neither of them knew what she called it though. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

⌠The human heart feels things the eyes cannot see, and knows what the mind cannot understand■ ~ Robert Valett

He walked through the castle in the land that never was. His boots echoing on the floor as he made his way to his superior's room. He had to report in about what had happened. Blue hair swaying, his coat rustling as he went the Luna Diviner took the time to think as he walked. Saix could have teleported of course, walking afforded him the time to think however. His golden eyes narrowed as he puzzled over what had happened with Axel, the traitor. Saix had of course ended up with the important part, Kairi, the one who would lure Sora to collect more hearts and complete Kingdom Hearts. Then, then he thought with a slight welling of what he imagined to be the memory of hope, they could regain hearts and properly feel again. They, the nobodies, could become somebodies again. Able to feel, laugh, exist again without the empty shadow that loomed over them in the form of a lack of a heart. He shook his head, and cleared his rambling thoughts as he reached Xemnas' quarters. Knocking once he received the 'enter' command and did so.

"Ah, Saix," Xemnas said, turning from where he was looking out the window at Kingdom Hearts.

"Superior, sir," Saix said with a small head bob in deferrence to his leader, "I have come to report on the traitor Axel and our latest acquisition."

"Indeed," Xemnas began, crossing his arms across his chest and nodding for Saix to continue.

"Axel has escaped unfortunately sir," Saix said his eyes downcast knowing this would not please his superior, "However he was wounded so I do not surmise he will make it far, especially with Sora in the area who will most likely finish him off. Given his.... disdain for us and our existence."

At that statement Saix's lips had curled into an unconscious sneer. The little keyblade wielder had not hidden his hatred of nobodies at all. Infact he made it quite apparent blathering on about their lack of a existence and how they had no right to exist. Clearly he was ignorant to the whole motivation behind the organization. Xemas nodded, the news did not please him however he surmised that Axel would meet his demise, it was an eventual guarantee. At his nod Saix continued.

"The princess of the heart, Kairi, is below. I put her in one of our protected cells. There was a dog with her that would not leave her side. It is still accompanying her," Saix explained, now looking to his superior. Xemnas closed his gold eyes and tilted his head back, silver hair hair falling back away from his face.

"Excellent," Xemnas said as he opened his eyes again, looking once again at Saix, "This will draw Sora to come here and collect more hearts for us. Then... We can become complete. I shall go meet with Kairi then."

Xemnas stood and Saix nodded as both he and his superior walked through their own gates of darkness to the dungeons below where a nineteen year old red head sat in thought.

Kairi had her back against the back wall of her cage, Pluto curled up nearby as if to offer some form of comfort. Her knees were to her chest, arms wrapped around them as her head leaned back against the wall. How had she ended up in this mess. Just as she was starting to understand WHY Axel was doing what he was doing she got taken by this blue haired guy with an X across his forehead that Axel called Saix. She gave a groan as she leaned her head forward to rest against her knees. Could this get any worse, really? Of course as things are wont to go, when one thinks something cannot get worse it inevitably does. It was at this moment she heard the sound of two others entering the room via gates of darkness. With a determined thought to remain strong, despite haveing a forboding feeling about this, Kairi raised her head to gaze at her visitors.

There were two as she had heard. The one in the front was new, she hadn't seen him before. He wore the same cloak as Saix, her captor, and had golden eyes with silver hair and tanned skin. He looked disturbingly like Ansem in those regards save the hair style. She watched as his eyes looked over her with scrutiny. Clearly he was sizing her up, for what she did not know but she wasn't sure she liked it. Saix, standing slightly behind the 'newcomer,' observed her as she met eyes with his superior.

"So you are the princess of the heart, Kairi," Xemnas stated, his deep voice sending a shiver down her spine as it broke the silence. He took a step closer, disappearing into a door of darkness again only to reappear three feet infront of her seated form. His eyes looked her over again taking in her appearance. Bright bold blue eyes stared up at him defiantly, her pink dress zipped up the middle with a white tank top underneath. Purple 'sneakers' adorned her feet and her hair was a red shade that he'd only seen matched by Axel's. Axel, that brought his memory back to the traitorous nobody.

"It comes to my attention that Saix retrieved you from a... deserter of ours," Xemnas explained coming a bit closer. He noticed she tried to shrink into the wall despite the brave facade she was putting up.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded, trying to hide the quiver of lip as this silver haired man intimidated her, the closer he came.

"Simple," Xemnas said looking at her with a rare honesty in his eyes as he halted his approach, "We wish for you to assist us in luring Sora here to slay heartless to feed Kingdom Hearts."

He stated it with such sincerity Kairi was taken aback. After a moment she spluttered out at him, "What? Why? Sora won't be a pawn for you just to save me."

"Ah," Xemnas started as he crossed his arms across his chest, "We require Kingdom Hearts and Sora is already on his way. Once he finishes feeding Kingdom Hearts we can cease this half existence. We can regain our hearts... And become somebodies again."

She stared at him, confusion setting in. What did he mean 'half existence' and 'becoming somebodies again.' Axel had vaguely explained what he was but not with details. Is this what the organization was really after? They just wanted to have hearts again of their own? No, she mentally shook her head, that can't be it. They're the bad guys. Right? She opened her mouth to inquire about what he said when he cut her off.

"For now, rest. I'm sure your day has been...trying," he stated as he uncrossed his arms again, "I shall have Saix bring you food and such later should you require it. While your stay here may not be...voluntary, there is no reason to treat you as less of the person than you are."

This left poor Kairi open mouth gaping at him, eyes wide in confusion. With a final nod Xemnas and Saix portalled out of the room leaving her alone with Pluto and her thoughts.

_'But...but these are the bad guys,' _her brain reiterated again and again, _'Why are they being nice, what is this about them wanting hearts of their own? Is that really wrong? I'm so confused.'_

Her thoughts swirling around her head she noticed Pluto move closer and curled up next to the dog for warmth as she tried to clear her mind enough to rest. Eventually it worked and Kairi fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of black coats, heartless and nobodies.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

⌠One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter.■ ~ James Earl Jones

A few days passed in a steady routine of Kairi pondering things in her head while having short interactions with the two organization members. She was treated decently, by prisoner standards, and brought food, a blanket and other necessities. It confused her to no end. Surely the bad guys would... act bad? There was no reason for them to treat her nice. Granted she wasn't telling them to treat her like a prisoner but treating her nicely was confusing her. Since the first day three days ago she hadn't really spoken with either of them. Kairi also hadn't left her cell. She didn't want to ask how the 'facilities' worked but they did and she was granted privacy regarding them. Extremely thankful for this she had said as much when Saix informed her of them the first night. His eyes betrayed nothing as he merely nodded and portaled out, in his own quiet way of replying. Infact Saix had hardly talked to her and as of the last day or so he had made even less eye contact with her. Xemnas she hadn't even seen since the first day.

Just as she was finishing up her morning, by her guess, meal Pluto wandered over to her. She gave him a pat to the head and a piece of the sausage left from her meal. The dog happilly munched it down and wagged his tail eagerly. She smiled and giggled a little as she fed him the last bite of her toast which he also eagerly ate. After a few moments her mind mulled over things again. None of this made sense. If only she could talk to one of them and get some answers. Though she wondered if she could trust any anwers she was given. It was as these thoughts crossed her mind that the sound from outside her cell grabbed her attention. The sound of two simultaneous portals met her ears and she looked up and out to see both Saix and Xemnas standing there. Cloaks immaculate as always the two walked to the cell door and instead of portaling in, opened it by hand.

"Good morning," Xemnas said as he walked through, Saix following behind and closing the door without relocking it behind them. She set the tray on the bed and stood to stare at the two of them.

"I trust you are finding your accomodations...passable?" Xemnas inquired as he gestured around the space. Not trusting her voice Kairi merely nodded. Xemnas nodded and merely replied, "If I could feel things I would be glad."

She opened her mouth and before he could continue further she interjected, "What... what exactly do you mean?"

"Axel did not... inform you?" Saix asked, stepping forward to be just to the left and a bit behind his Superior.

Kairi shook her head at this, her hands unclenching at her sides. Truthfully she hadn't even realized she'd clenched them into fists in the first place.

"We are nobodies," Saix explained, looking to his superior for confirmation to continue. At Xemnas' nod he did so. "We have no hearts and feel nothing. We can emulate feelings that we remember from when we were somebodies, when we had hearts. Nothing more."

Kairi looked shocked at this, her eyes betraying her heart's feelings for this. It saddened her and she wasn't sure exactly why. These men had kidnapped her from, well her previous captor, were keeping her in a cage and planning to use her to bait Sora here to do their bidding. Yet, she couldn't help but feel sorry for their plight. As she had mulled over it the last few days she found she couldn't just hate them. Something in her heart cried out every time she tried. Telling her that there was more to this and that was what led her to ask.

"You mean..." She said, her hand going to her chest as her voice wavered, "You can't feel anything?"

"That is the unfortunate truth," Xemnas said, taking over in the explanation, "Because of past events we have no hearts. We seek to regain them. Once Kingdom Hearts is completed we will be able to use it to regain our hearts. Then we can make a world where we can live peacefully."

"Why did you attack Sora and the others though?" She asked, looking up to meet the taller man's eyes.

"It was a necessity. We had no other choice but to do the things we did to move along in our goal to regain hearts," Xemnas explained carefully.

"I just.. I don't understand," Kairi confessed, shaking her head as she looked to the floor, "How can you live without hearts... How can you go on without any feeling."

The fissure in her own heart that had led to the original confusion over this was spreading. She saw now how things really had been laid down. While she could not agree with all of their methods she did agree with their goal. They merely wanted to have their hearts back and live peacefully. If only there was a way to do such a thing without all the negative after effects.

"Now, that is enough of that talk for now," Xemnas said as he took a step towards her with his hand outstretched, "We came to see if you would like to go for a walk outside of your quarters."

"Huh?" She inquired as she looked back up to him. After thinking it over for a moment she reached her hand toward his, "I would like that. This cell is.. well not the best view."

As her hand was placed in his both froze for a moment. Kairi's heart stopped beating for a moment and all time seemed to halt. Her body felt a wave of heat surge through her arm and all over upon touching his hand, even gloved as it was. Her eyes widened and a gasp tore from her lips as she looked to meet his eyes. He too had been affected she saw. His body was stiff, rigid and his eyes betrayed that he was unnerved at whatever sensation she had felt. For him it had been different. The warmth he had felt yes, but it had instead centered in his chest, not burning, nor hurting him merely warming him.

_'This will require thought,'_ he pondered as he gazed at her before reclaiming his facilities and leading her with Saix following from the cell. As they walked through the castle Kairi took in all the sights around them from her position between Xemnas and Saix. They passed a door that unlike the others neither man would explain.

"What's through there?" She asked, her voice light and innocent as she looked at the door curiously.

After a moment's hesitation Xemnas spoke, "That is the proof of existence. It has portals to all of the members personal quarters in it. Though as of late very few are still in use."

"How come?" She asked, truely not knowing the answer. Xemnas and Saix both looked at her before Saix spoke up for his Superior.

"Because Kairi. They are dead. Most of them killed by Sora."

Her eyes widened and a gasp left her mouth as she looked between the two men and the door again. The fissure in her heart weeping more for the others who, like these two, had just wanted to be somebody again.

"But... Sora wouldn't.. No! He couldn't do that," she sputtered, trying to make herself believe it was a lie. The two men exchanged a look and Xemnas gestured her toward the door, opening it for her. They entered the room and Kairi's eyes seemed to gravitate towards the strange 'doorways' that had symbols on the floor glowing beneath them. Each symbol was a weapon of some type it looked like. Some were glowing red, the portals behind them darkened and others were blue still, the portals behind those vibrant and glowing. She perused the rows, looking over them. There were twelve portals between the three levels of the room. She started at the bottom and moved from right to left, reading the titles on each. The first she found was marked Key of Destiny and had what appeared to be two crossed keyblades lit in blue, however the portal was darkened. Moving on she found one in red marked The Savage Nymph, beside it another in red marked The Graceful Assassin. Across the middle walkway she found one in blue labeled as the gambler of fate, beside it one in blue with a large instrument on it. This one was labelled The Melodious Nocturne. Her breath caught for a moment as she took in the sight of the last one on that row. One of Axel's chakrams was emblazoned on and it bore the title Flurry of Dancing Flames. The background was blue. She had started to surmise that the blue meant they were active, or hoped at least. Moving up to the next level Kairi went from left to right, finding the first one here labeled as The Chilly Academic and a shield lit by red. Beside it was another in red labeled The Silent Hero. Both portals were darkened and still. Moving across she found one destroyed beyond even recognition, her heart seemingly clenching at yet another 'deceased' who had sought only for a heart. Barely able to make it out Kairi tried to read the plaque for that one. Behind her Saix's voice rang out quietly from his place beside Xemnas.

"The Cloaked Schemer," He stated quietly, at her confused look he pointed to the destroyed portal and plate, "Zexion."

He said no more and seemed to have withdrawn into himself after his short outburst. She merely nodded, her heart seemingly crying from the utter sadness this room represented. Beside it was one in blue with the look of a large sword on it. The Luna Diviner was labeled on it and she took another look to Saix who was lost in thoughts. She turned her gaze to Xemnas and he nodded to confirm that it was indeed Saix's quarters. Moving to the top row she found two in blue, the one above Saix's was marked The Whirlwind Lancer and had a spear emblazioned on it. Across the walkway was one with a gun on it marked The Freeshooter. As she turned to make her way to Xemnas and Saix something caught her eye. From across the walkway the lance emblazoned on the floor lit in blue flickered once and then faded, only to be replaced by red. The portal darkened and stilled completely. Her hand went to her mouth, what did this mean? Surely it couldn't be what she thought. She looked down to Xemnas and Saix as another man portalled into the room. His white and black hair was in a pony tail, an eye patch covering one eye on his scarred face.

"Superior, sir," he started as he fought to keep his voice in check, "Xaldin has..." He hesitated, not wanting the rest of his statement to be true despite what he knew. With a sigh he continued, "Xaldin has fallen sir."


	4. Chapter 3

A few things. I know they're starting to get a bit OOC. I'm going to try and reign that in however it does have to happen at least a bit for things to work the course they need to work. I also have altered things from the game a bit, partially due to my own forgetfulness. I was under the impression Xaldin died before Demyx but I've been told otherwise so if I did mix them up I'm sorry. It'll all work out in the end. At least that's the plan. Last note before we delve into (sadly) yet another 'smut free' chapter (I'm sorry ._. So sorry), reviews are awesome things that let me know if I'm royally screwing this up or if you guys like it and maybe even have some suggestions. Please by all means tell me what you think. I'd love to know. Thanks in advance and enjoy. :3

Chapter 3

⌠The heart has reasons that reason cannot know.■ ~ Blaise Pascal

Xemnas' head bowed and he seemed to sigh. "I see Xigbar," he stated solemly, "Was it...?"

"It was him sir," Xigbar replied, his voice taking on a distasteful tone, "That brat with the keyblade killed him in cold blood."

Kairi's gasp brought all their eyes to her as internally her heart cried out, "Sora what have you done?" She fell to her knees there, tears she didn't know the reason for welling in her eyes. She had never met this Xaldin, yet she cried for his fate. She wept for what had happened to him, both in the past and now. As Xigbar turned to Xemnas to ask if she was who he thought she was and why she was crying he saw something in the Superior's eyes that hadn't been there in a long time. Looking at Saix he noticed him almost fidget as if uncomfortable. This was odd, definately odd.

"Hey, girlie," Xigbar said as he made his way up to her, "You gonna be ok? Why're you crying?"

He knelt before her when he reached her and looked at her, tears ran down both her cheeks and the pure look of anguish on her face revealed that it seemed she was crying for the lost friend he couldn't cry for. He couldn't understand why she would cry for someone like them. Didn't everyone hate nobodies? She was the friend of the keyblade wielder he was almost certain so why would she cry over the destruction of one of their ranks. He didn't understand all this, he just hoped it would straighten out soon enough before there was no one left to regain a heart at the rate Sora was going. Helping her stand he guided her back down to Xemnas and Saix who were standing there.

"Saix," Xemnas started as he turned to his second in command, "Take Kairi back to her quarters please. I must see to things in lieu of current 'circumstances.'"

Saix nodded and Xigbar released Kairi who quietly made her way to follow Saix. Tears still dropped from her eyes though she made no noise. It was about halfway back to her cell that she stopped following and merely collapsed to the ground again. Fisting her hands she hit the ground twice in frustration as the tears came stronger. What was Sora doing, why did he have to destroy first and ask questions... well never. Saix stopped and watched her for a moment. Her small frame shook as silent sobs racked her body. It was then, he heard her murmur out, "Sora, why? There had to be another way... why?"

It was then he realized that she wept not for her fate, not for the possibility of her friend getting hurt, but for the fate of one of his own colleagues. A nobody, this girl, this princess of the heart was weeping for the death of a nobody. Something inside him stirred. It confused him as it wasn't something he was familiar with, not the moon, not his berserker nature, something else. Something that warmed him. Hardly in control of his own actions the warmth moved him over to Kairi's form and he knelt next to her and tentatively reached toward her shoulder. In that moment she turned and launched herself at him, her sobs taking on sound as she wept into his chest mumbling over and over about 'how could Sora do this' and 'there must be another way.' Saix froze for a moment, startled by her reaction before he awkwardly gave into the soothing warmth telling him to wrap his arms around her and hold her. His brain was rebelling and working overdrive to figure out how, why, and even what he was doing. Her hands fisted into his cloak without her realizing and she wept out her sadness and frustration at the inability to have prevented this somehow into his muscular chest. They stayed that way for an unknown amount of time. Eventually her sobs quieted and her body shook less and less in his arms as she cried herself to sleep, hands still fisted into his cloak. The whole time he held her like that the warmth circulated and grew in his chest. For a moment the fleeting thought crossed his mind that this was what he recalled having a heart feeling like, but that passed as he knew he still lacked that which he desired so greatly.

Carefully Saix stood, picking Kairi's slumbering form with him and carried her back towards her 'quarters.' He wasn't sure why but he had no desire to wake her after her fit earlier. It still disturbed him greatly that she had felt such emotion for he loss of one of them. He would have to report to Xemnas after he replaced her in her quarters. Though a part of him didn't want to leave her to go make that report. He quickly squashed that idea, unsure of where it came from. Upon reaching the dungeons and entering her cell he attempted to place the girl on her makeshift bed, the dog eyeing him warilly.

Saix went to straighten back up only to find her hands still clutched his coat firmly. He tried to remove her small hands but it seemed even in her sleep her grip was tight and firm and it seemed he, the Luna Diviner, was not getting away. With a sigh he ran over his options, make her let go and probably wake her, or remain here though he prayed not in this position. Another attempt to free himself proved useless and he signed again, resigning himself to lay beside her after scooting her over a bit. The dog's eyes seemed to bore into him now and he swore the dog had a smirk on it's face. With a quiet growl to it Saix settled down, hoping she'd release him soon. Pluto meanwhile scampered off to a far corner and laid himself down to keep watch. With a contented sigh Kairi nuzzled unconsciously into Saix's chest, fitting her body against his. It was all innocent of course however the berserker couldn't help but notice the new curves pressing into him as she nuzzled him further in an almost catlike way. With a quiet groan he tried to make himself comfortable and prayed that she would wake soon.

Meanwhile with Xemnas:

Xigbar had relayed the demise of Xaldin to his superior and was now receiving his next orders. As he took them and nodded before portalling out he noticed Xemnas' face was drawn, more so than usual. The man seemed, worried about something or just so deeply lost in thought he wasn't aware of how odd he had behaved. Xigbar put it out of his mind for the moment and after stopping by his quarters portalled out and onto his next mission.

After his departure Xemnas made his way to Xaldin's portal. The gate stood lifeless before him, the red light illuminating the lance design on the ground. With a sigh Xemnas moved his way back up through the room and to his own quarters up the middle walkway. The altar of naught before him he stood there, leaning at the rail surveying Kingdom Hearts. This was not boding well. If Sora continued to wipe out his operatives no one would be left to regain their hearts. This was becoming so bothersome. He sighed and tried to think. What could be done. He would have to speak with Saix, perhaps the diviner had some ideas. It was then he noticed it. Kingdom Hearts was glowing slightly, and resonating with a soft hum more than normal. It seemed to be reacting to something, but what. Surely in all the time it had been here Xemnas had never seen it behave like this. This was new and definately required investigation. He would have to go find Saix and speak with him sooner than later. With another look at the now practically humming Kingdom Hearts he portalled out to Saix's quarters. Xemnas found them empty and thought for a moment. Checking the next best place he portalled down to the dungeon and Kairi's cell. As he came through the portal he immediately met the strangest sight he'd seen in a while. Kairi, nuzzled into Saix's chest, clutching his cloak as if for dear life and Saix himself laid beside her holding her and nuzzling her back. If he didn't know better Xemnas could swear he heard a rumbling purr from the berserker's chest.

Xemnas cleared his throat quietly and Saix turned to look at him as much as he could with Kairi asleep cuddling him.

"Superior sir," Saix said, a nervous look fleeting across his face, "I meant to come report to you after returning her to her room however.... she will not let go."

"Indeed," Xemnas said as he walked over with a nod, taking in the way her small hands fisted into Saix's coat. Saix began to attempt to get out of her grip as Xemnas continued, "Saix, it would seem something is causing a reaction in Kingdom Hearts. Not long ago it was resonating and glowing brighter than it normally does. We need to find out what is causing this. Did you notice anything odd recently?"

Saix thought for a moment as he finally got Kairi to release one hand without waking her. "The only thing Superior," he said as he worked on the other hand, "Is what I was going to report to you. Somehow this girl is causing a strange reaction with me. Earlier on the way back to her room she began crying for the demise of Xaldin. It stirred something in me, a warmth that settled in my chest and led me to act in ways I would not normally do. It was... almost like I had a heart again."

"Hmm," Xemnas murmured as he crossed his arms and mulled this news over. Saix finally extracated himself from Kairi's grip and stood, moving to stand across from Xemnas. "It would seem that she may have some connection directly to Kingdom Hearts. More so than any other 'princess of heart' would have," Xemnas rationalized as he looked to the blue haired nobody, "I think this bodes some time in the library doing research. Perhaps there is another way to meet our goal and preserve the few of us who remain."

"Yes sir," Saix said with a nod as he brushed the few wrinkles in his coat out. Neither of them had noticed Kairi waking behind them to hear the last part of the conversation. Her voice almost startled both of them when it rang out with determination from behind them.

"I want to help. I want to help you get your hearts back and stop any more people from dying." 


	5. Chapter 4

Ok so I'm realizing more and more that the smut isn't coming right away. Somehow my muse keeps fleshing out the plot more and more. I'm really not sure how or why but yeah... I'm estimating within the next 2 chapters SOMETHING more than Saix snuggles shall happen. That's the plan. I may have to whip the muse into listening though. . They keep slipping OOC, well from game versions but I think given the story events they're staying relatively true? Yes? No?

Chapter 4

⌠There are many things in life that will catch your eye, but only a few will catch your heart...pursue those.■ ~ Michael Nolan

Both men looked at her, then each other before Xemnas turned back to her. "Very well," He intoned silently and nodded, "If you are quite... awake now..." Here she looked at him quizzicly for a moment then blushed. "We can adjorn to the library and begin this research," he finished as he began walking out of the cell, Kairi and Saix following. The three walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts as they made their way to the library. The trip in silence seemed to take twice as long though before long they were entering the vast library Xemnas had amassed. Ninety eight percent of the books were research notes and the rest were books on folklore, myths and anything else involving the heart. The two men seperated moving into the room further, Kairi merely stood close to the door, unsure of who to follow. Xemnas motioned her over after a moment of perusing the shelves and set a book on the table infront of a chair.

"That should be a good starting point for you," he explained before turning back to grab another book for himself, "It will help explain some of the mythology of Kingdom Hearts which will aid your understanding and ability to figure this out."

Taking the seat beside her at the medium sized table Xemnas began perusing the book he had gotten. Saix sat across from her with two books, the berserker's eyes flitting across the pages as he read. Over the course of the next few hours several books made their way to the table until eventually the table was hidden save it's legs by literature. Saix was starting to wear down from all the reading and he looked over to see how the other two fared to find Kairi rubbing her eyes and trying to keep herself propped up. He looked to Xemnas to see the older man lost in thought as he seemingly reread the same passage for the fifth time. After a moment Kairi's eyes widened as a slight rumble sounded over the silence. A blush rose to her cheeks and Xemnas was torn from his thoughts to look at the girl as Saix's eyes found her also.

"Uhh.." She started nervously, the blush becoming more prominent when she realized they both were looking at her, "I'm sorry."

"You are hungry?" Xemnas asked as he realized she had indeed missed lunch today and it was probably past dinner tme. The lack of need for as much food led him to sometimes forget the more 'basic needs' of somebodies. With a deeper red tint to her face Kairi nodded in affirmative. "Very well," Xemnas said as he stood, closing the book before him after marking his spot, "Let us adjorn for food for the moment and resume after."

Kairi smiled widely and stood with a nod, Saix merely nodded and stood. Xemnas extended a hand to Kairi as he stated, "Come. We shall take the faster route so we lose less time for searching the books today."

Kairi hesitantly reached up and took the hand, as she did a pulse ripped between both of them. The same as when she had touched Saix. She froze, as if all time around her froze with her and she merely crawled at a slow pace compared to it. She was flooded by an odd feeling, a rush of warmth, familiarity, heat pooling in her belly, her heart. Xemnas stood shocked, his eyes locked on the female before him. Heat surged through him, flying to rest in his chest. Tingling, prodding, warming, it stirred things in him long thought gone. After a moment they broke from their trance to notice Saix watching them carefully.

"Is everything all right Superior?" He asked, his eyes taking in the way the other man looked at Kairi.

"Yes," Xemnas said, his voice not betraying his unwilled feelings earlier, "Let us go get her some food."

Both men opened gateways through the darkness and Kairi followed Xemnas through one, only to see herself come back out in the kitchen/dining room. Saix appearing next to them, proceeded to go to the cupboards and begin to make something while Xemnas released her hand, relunctantly. A moment later as the awkward silence, save sounds from Saix's food preparing, another gateway appeared. Out of it stepped a blonde with a mullet, his bright blue eyes dancing with merriment.

"Superior," he said as he nodded his head in deferrence to Xemnas, "Sir, Kingdom Hearts was just acting goofy. It was lighting up and humming all weird like. I saw it from the balcony."

The younger nobody gestured with his hands wildly as he told his tale. Xemnas nodded and replied, "Thank you Demyx, we're looking into what is occuring with Kingdom Hearts. Though I'm beginning to have a few suspicions as to what it is."

"Just letting you know superior dude," Demyx said with a big grin and a thumbs up. It seemed his enthusiasm was contagious and Kairi giggled at his antics. His eyes flashed over to her and with a grin he spoke again. "Name's Demyx," He introduced himself with a wave, "Nice to meet ya."

"Demyx," Xemnas spoke, his one arm crossed across his chest, the other resting upon his chin as he pondered the best course of action, "I have a mission for you. Go, find where the keyblade master is. We need more time to figure out the occurance with Kingdom Hearts. Detain him if you can. Use, whatever you feel is necessary within reason, but you must hold him off for a bit longer. We need to prevent any other... losses."

"Uh.. Sir are you sure?" Demyx asked, his face falling a bit, "You know I'm the wrong guy for something like this."

"We are left with few choices Demyx," Xemnas said in all seriousness, meeting the younger nobody's gaze, "Xaldin has fallen. Few are left, but we must buy more time. Do what is necessary to hold him up or incapacitate him long enough to buy us time to find another way to meet our goal. Above all return here after he is held up. Do nothing rash."

Kairi was silent through this exchange but as Demyx nodded to Xemnas she reached out and spoke up, "Please... I know... he's not going to listen to reason but..." She looked down at the ground, then back up to Demyx, her eyes held a few unshed tears, "Despite everything he's done, please don't hurt him more... more than you need to."

Demyx looked to his superior who merely nodded. With an attempt at a light hearted grin Demyx gave her a thumbs up, "No worries little lady!" With that Demyx portalled out through his gateway of darkness. As he left Kairi swore she heard him mumble again about 'sending the wrong guy for this.'

None of them realized then, Kairi least of all that Demyx would be unable to fulfill his orders. He would never make it back to report to his superior though he would succeed in detaining Sora a bit longer.

Saix was still fixing a snack for himself and the superior, and a meal for Kairi while this transpired and after a few more moments of awkward silence he brought the plates to the table. A dusk was summoned and brought silverware over while another handled drinks. Kairi was a tad unnerved by them but with a look from Saix was reassured that they would do nothing other than act as servants here. They ate silently and halfway through the meal Kairi looked to Xemnas.

"Is... is there really another way?" She asked hesitantly.

"I believe their is, at least with the current state of Kingdom Hearts' completion," Xemnas replied, placing his silverware down to look at her, "Had it been earlier perhaps not, but recent circumstances lead me to believe it is possible."

At this he looked at Saix, shooting him a meaningful look which clearly relayed they needed to speak later. After the meal was done the dusks cleared up the dishes and the two nobodies and Kairi headed back to the library. Picking up where they had left off they continued to research. After about two more hours Kairi sighed and drew Saix's attention. Without even asking she could see he wanted to know what the problem was.

"I feel so useless in all this," She said outloud with a huff, crossing her arms on the table infront of her, resting her chin on them. "I haven't found anything, at least that I understand would be useful," She continued, meeting the blue haired man's gaze, "There has to be something, another way... A way to stop you guys from..."

She didn't continue, she didn't have to. Saix nodded in response and stood as he replied, "If there is a way we will find it. Perhaps some fresh air to clear your mind would help."

His suggestion made sense and after getting an approving nod from Xemnas he went around the table and motioned for her to follow him. Kairi stood and with a look at Xemnas who nodded her on then went back to his book, followed the Luna Diviner out of the library and through the halls til they reached a balcony. When they got there Kairi walked to the rail and leaned against it, looking down at the city below. She sighed again and raised her head to look at Kingdom Hearts.

"Just like back at the island," she whispered softly, "I'm still useless compared to everyone else. I wish there was something I could do."

As she said that a pulse rippled in the middle of Kingdom Hearts and caught the berserkers attention. It was meager enough to evade Kairi's notice but Saix, who had stared at the large heart in the sky more times than one could count noticed it. The pieces began to fall into place in his head as he looked at her. She was a princess of the heart, and it seemed with her here Kingdom Hearts was acting exceedingly more and more odd.

Meanwhile:

Demyx fell to his knees before the keyblade master and his friends. He had been right, the superior had sent the wrong guy for the job. Sora, keyblade still braced before him for attack, stared with derision on the nobody on his knees before him. Little parts of Demyx were wafting up and becoming nothingness, as he soon would be. Noticing the look on Sora's face Demyx gave one last friendly grin, hiding the grimace of pain that tore through him as more of him was dissipating.

"Hey, don't be so hard you know. We do too have hearts," Demyx said, a cough interrupting him before he continued, "We just... Don't have whole ones. That's all we wanted."

Sora looked at him in confusion for a minute before hardening his eyes on the disappearing man again. "That's just what you want us to believe," Sora spat at him.

"Yeah!" Donald exclaimed. Goofy however remained silent.

"Heh," Demyx let out a noise as more of him disappeared, "I told them they sent the wrong guy for this...(cough) Ugnh... no way...."

As the last bits of him disappeared his voice faded away and Sora stood glaring at the place the water summoning nobody had knelt. It was all lies, he kept reminding himself, the bad guys wouldn't be honest. With a resolute knowledge in his brain that he was right he dismissed the keyblade and he, Donald and Goofy headed off on their way to find the rest of the organization before it was too late. They all had to be stopped. 


	6. Chapter 5

Note: I hate offing my favorite characters, even for the sake of plot. Sadly Demyx had to 'have his moment.' We're getting closer to the big reunion of Kairi, Riku and Sora. For the sake of story game events will be tossed around again. All shall work out in the end though.

Chapter 5

⌠Tears are the safety valve of the heart when too much pressure is laid on it.■ ~ Albert Smith

Uknown to him what made him do it, Saix moved forward and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder. He expected her to flinch under his touch but she didn't. She didn't know why but she felt the need to tell him something. Perhaps it was Kingdom Hearts, looking at it made her feel warm, secure. Things she hadn't felt since the boys, she no longer felt she knew so well, left the island.

"You know," She began, her head tilting a bit to the side, "It's funny. Somehow despite you two being my captors I don't mind. It's weird really. I feel... comfortable here."

"What of Sora and Riku?" Saix asked and he saw her look down to the ground far below. A sigh escaped her lips and she turned to face him, meeting his eyes.

"I... I feel like I don't know them anymore, Sora at least," She confessed, "I never would have expected... the things he's done. Back on the islands it was so different. He and Riku had their rivalry and we were like siblings but.... He's not the same anymore somehow. I still don't even know where Riku went, someday maybe he'll find his way back and we can talk again. Like we used to. That would be nice."

Saix merely nodded. Comforting upset women was not his forte with or without a heart. Thusly when she walked over and hugged him tightly it shocked him even more. He tensed and froze, her arms wrapped around his waist, her face buried in his chest as she murmured a 'Thank you.'

In the library:

Xemnas was still researching, though truthfully only half his mind was on the issue with Kingdom Hearts. The other half of his mind was occupied with the strange things happening because of Kairi. She was the only thing he could think of that had changed to cause such things. He was starting to feel stirrings in his chest, a warmth at times. Almost as if he had a heart again but not quite. Truth be told the girl was growing on him and he could tell she was growing on Saix as well. Things would definately be interesting if they kept at the current pace. Even he in his infinite wisdom was not sure where things would lead. He did however have a strong suspicion that in addition to stirring things within him and Saix the reactions from Kingdom Hearts were related to her as well. Now to just find a way to prove his theory, let alone test it. With a sigh he shook his head. He needed to clear his head and Saix's earlier mention of fresh air seemed to be a valid one. Opening a portal through the darkness he stepped through, coming out on the balcony where he walked in on yet another interesting scene.

There stood Saix, stock still, eyes wide as Kairi had her arms around his waist clearly hugging him. A small part of Xemnas' brain snickered and told him if only he had a camera to capture the look on the berserker's face while another part twitched with an unknown feeling that told him she should be hugging him, not Saix. He brushed both off as Saix's eyes went to his superior. The man clearly looked as if he'd been dropped into a room of fluffy kittens and they wanted nothing more than to snuggle him to death. Xemnas inwardly chuckled, for some reason this amused him.

"Saix, Kairi," he greeted them, startling the red head. She turned her head to look at Xemnas and untangled her arms from around Saix who seemed to breathe a small sigh of relief.

"Did you find anything?" She inquired eagerly as she turned to fully face Xemnas.

"I have a theory," Xemnas stated, "I would like to test it. It would of course require your assistance."

"If you think it will help of course," she said, her tone full of determination, "I want to help you."

"I still do not understand entirely why," Xemnas stated, "However I am...thankful." It was hard for him to thank someone else in such a way but it was deserved.

She shuffled her feet, somehow talking to Saix about this had been easier but she wanted to explain. "It's because," she began, looking down to her shoes for a moment before looking back up to meet his orange eyes, "Somehow along the way you two have become comfortable to me. Special even. Even though it started with you as my captors, I... I feel comfortable here. When I think about you having to live... without feeling, with no emotions. It makes me so sad inside. If I can help I want to. I've always been useless to Riku and Sora, they always had to help me. But here... maybe I can be the one to help those special to me."

"This whole time," She continued, "You could have treated me poorly, or tried to make me do what you wanted. You haven't done either of those things. While I may not agree with all your methods to regain your hearts... I understand why you did it. Which is why I want to help, so you can feel again. So you can find happiness in life and with those that are special to you."

She smiled up brightly to Xemnas, bouncing on her heels once. This girl never ceased to amaze him. Clearly she was a princess of the heart because it seemed hers was big enough to feel for everyone she met. Though he couldn't help but notice how she said that he and Saix were special to her. A part of him wondered how exactly she meant that and to what degree. He knew he was starting to regard her in a different light, one similar to what he suspected the Luna Diviner saw her in. How would that change, he wondered, when he regained a heart.

"Let us go to the Altar of Naught," Xemnas said, "If you don't mind testing a part of my theory right now. I think you, Kairi, are connected to Kingdom Hearts. I think it's resonations are tied to your heart. It would also explain the stirrings."

She looked at him quizzically. Sure she understood the rest of what he was saying but what stirrings was he referring to? The shocks of emotion and warmth whenever she touched one of them? She had had those before, to a much much lesser degree. Back with Riku and Sora, years ago. It was before they had become such good friends. Those however paled in comparison to the severity and strength of the ones she felt with these two. Pondering what that signified she determined to work it out later. With a nod Kairi grinned and spoke, "Let's go test it out."

The three walked back inside the building and wove their way through the halls, Xemnas in the lead. Past the library and back to the Proof of Existence where they ran into another of the members. A short haired blonde with a beard and several earrings was portalling into the hallway infront of the room.

"Ah Luxord," Xemnas greeted the other man as they approached. Luxord bowed his head and replied, "Superior sir, Saix and... Who is this?"

"Kairi," she supplied reaching a hand out to shake his. He accepted and shook her hand, looking her up and down carefully before he leaned in close.

"Do you happen to play any card games perchance?" He inquired giving her a curious almost hungry look. It unnerved her a bit til she heard a sound from beside her that sounded suspiciously like Saix growling. Luxord seemed to hear this too and backed away, releasing her hand with a sheepish grin.

"Apologies, I do enjoy card games and the like, should you ever want to play I'll be happy to take a bet with you," He explained then bowed to Xemnas before he started to move away.

"Luxord," Xemnas said, "Go check and see what has become of Demyx, if he needs assistance in delaying the keyblade master, offer it to him."

The blonde nodded and portalled out immediately leaving the trio to stand in the hallway, Kairi sitll rather weirded out by the interaction.

"That was Luxord," Xemnas explained, turning to look at her and seeing the look on her face, "He is... a gambler. Be careful should you ever play with him. I've heard from others that he seems to never lose."

She merely nodded and the trio made their way quickly through the Proof of Existence to the Altar of Naught where Xemnas' quarters resided and the closest point of the castle to Kingdom Hearts was. So lost in thought none of them noticed the changes in the Proof of Existence. If the view from the balcony below was breathtaking then words could not describe the view from up here. Kairi noticed how much bigger Kingdom Hearts seemed from up here and couldn't help but run to the rail to take in the sight. A laugh and a smile burst free from her, it was truely amazing. It seemed her enthusiasm was contagious and both Saix and Xemnas found the corners of their mouths twitching slightly as an unknown warmth played at them.

"I know this will seem strange Kairi," Xemnas began and she turned to look at him as he continued, "However I would like to test something regarding the... behavior lately when you come in contact with one of us."

He began to remove his gloves which had Saix staring at him in shock. Xemnas motioned for Saix to do the same and once both were divested of gloves, carefully placed aside of course, Xemnas walked toward Kairi. He placed a hand out, now bare and she put hers into his carefully. As before the warmth flared and surged, time seemed to stop and behind them Kingdom Hearts seemed to thump as if it had a heartbeat. Saix noticed this and looked to Xemnas for confirmation, the elder nobody nodded and motioned Saix to take Kairi's other hand. He did so and instantly the sensation intensified. Saix experienced the same warmth as before however for Kairi it intensified twicefold. Her heart seeming to thud loudly in the dead silence surrounding them, Kingdom Hearts giving off a glow behind them as something clicked with in her. She realized then what the feeling was. Afraid to admit to it yet, even more so confused as to why it involved both of them it seemed, she quashed it down for the moment as best she could.

"Superior," Saix started, finally able to fit words out of his mouth. It seemed the warmth had dried his mouth and after wetting his throat by swallowing he continued, "This feeling is similar to when I had a heart. Is it contact with Kairi that leads to this?"

Xemnas nodded and after a moment tested another theory. He released her hand and noticed as while the feeling remained mildly the strength of it was indeed slightly diminished. "Her proximity to us allows us to regain minor feelings," Xemnas explained as he looked to the two of them his eyes lingering on Kairi, "Because of her apparent tie with Kingdom Hearts contact with her can simulate the feeling of the heart. Not to the full extent though it seems. Perhaps there's a way to use this knowledge to regain our hearts without requiring Sora."

Saix thought, running over everything in his brain that had happened lately when it came to him. "Sir," He blurted out, "Earlier Kairi made a 'wish' and Kingdom Hearts responded, resonating a bit. Perhaps that would be of some help."

"Hmm it is worth a shot," Xemnas concluded with a nod before looking back to Kairi who was merely standing there holding Saix's hand yet. "If you could please Kairi, repeat your wish earlier,"

She thought for a moment as Xemnas took her hand again, the surge of warmth flooded her and she remembered. "I wish there was something I could do," she stated out loud again. Kingdom Hearts glowed brighter, covering them in it's light and the warmth became even stronger in their chests. Inside Kairi's head a voice quietly spoke to her.

**'Princess of the Heart, because of your unselfish wish to help those around you I shall aid you,' **The voice said quietly, **'When you awaken your own keyblade you will be able to properly make the wish that your heart desires. Be strong until then.' **The voice faded and Kairi snapped out of her stupor to notice both Xemnas and Saix looking at her.

"I... I know what to do," she said quietly, looking between the two men that were holding her hands, "I just don't know how to summon my keyblade to do it."

Her face fell and Xemnas gave her hand a squeeze as he spoke, "Do not worry. Now that the solution is here that small obstacle shall not impede us."

"Superior is right," Saix agreed, "We'll figure this out also."

She smiled at both of them before pulling her hands free from both of theirs and giving each a hug in turn. "You bet," She exclaimed with enthusiasm despite neither man properly 'hugging' her back. It was as she finished hugging Saix that two gateways of darkness opened before them, Xigbar and Luxord stepping out.

"Superior," each man began before Xigbar allowed Luxord to continue. "Demyx has fallen sir. He was finished by the keyblade master."

A gasp tore out of Kairi's mouth, her hand flying to cover it as tears welled up in her eyes. Xigbar took the silence from Luxord to add his news to the already depressing list. "Sora is on his way here as well sir. Axel was destroyed as well."

"I see," Xemnas said with a sigh, "Xigbar please, go and keep watch. Luxord, go with him and when Sora arrives prepare some form of diversion. Do not go overboard. We're very very close now to achieving that which we desire. I want no more losses."

"Sir," both men chanted disappearing into doorways of darkness again leaving the trio on the Altar of Naught.

"Oh Sora," Kairi murmured, "What have you done..."


	7. Chapter 6

Note: Well here it is, part one of the reunion. I ended it where I did because it seemed to just fit to end there. I'll have the conclusion up within a day at most. Promise.

Chapter 6

"There are moments in life, when the heart is so full of emotion That if by chance it be shaken, or into its depths like a pebble Drops some careless word, it overflows, and its secret, Spilt on the ground like water, can never be gathered together" ~ Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

**'Soon,' **the voice from before resonated inside Kairi's head. It was perhaps an attempt to comfort the girl who now was finding it harder and harder to stop the tears from welling up. Granted she hadn't really known either of them, one even having kidnapped her, but still. It wrenched at her heart, making her question even more what Sora was thinking. Xemnas looked at her, tears in her eyes, small hands clenched into fists infront of her chest. She looked as if any moment the damn holding her sorrow in her heart would break and let it out in a flood. Xemnas placed a hand on her back, motioning Saix to follow and led her to his personal quarters to sit before she collapsed. Once there her eyes looked to the floor, tears dripping down to meet the plain white tile.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, shocking Saix and even Xemnas a bit. "I'm sorry," she continued again,"I..I couldn't save them. I'm useless just like always."

With that Kairi started to fall to her knees only to never reach the floor. Xemnas caught her and brought her over to the bed to sit. She leaned against him, tears streaming down her face as she mourned the loss of Demyx and Axel in a way neither of them could. Saix hung back, a slight awkwardness present though he wasn't sure why. After a moment Kairi reached toward him, her eyes shining with tears as they met his.

"I'm so, so sorry," she said again, her hand falling to her lap as her head fell forward again, her hair shielding her face. Saix, unsure of exactly why he did it, moved over and seated himself to her right, as Xemnas was on her left.

"Kairi," he began, unsure of what to say as he hesitently put a hand to her shoulder, "You are not useless. Somehow things will work out."

A short time passed, her sitting between the two of them. Somehow over the course of the time she had manuvered one of their hands into each of hers. Neither man knew what to say. The proximity with her was erupting feelings, especially ones for her. Somehow though there was no jealousy present which perhaps may have been that neither of them voiced what they were starting to feel. After some time passed Kairi nodded and looked to each of them in turn.

"If I'm going to help you," she began, her tears no longer falling, "I need to be strong. I need to learn how to summon my keyblade to stop the sadness and save those who are special to me."

Meanwhile:

The trio entered got off the elevator and walked into the large open room. Looking around the place was mostly done in white, with trim in gray. Strange architecture was the only other adornment. There seemed to be no one around so Sora and the others kept walking forward. That's when the voice rang out.

"Well well, looks like you took a gamble coming here," Luxord shouted out as he stood on the ledge above, flipping a card around in his fingers. "Think it's time to ante up Roxas?"

"I'm not Roxas!" Sora shouted, summoning the keyblade immediately, "Why do you all keep calling me that?!"

"Heh," Was the only reply the blonde gambler gave him before flipping the card one more time and tossing it to Sora. It flew down to him and stopped infront of his face with the back of the card to him. "Care to make a wager Roxas? Are you feeling lucky today?" Luxord continued, egging him on. Sora growled and Donald interjected for him, "He's Sora! Not Roxas!"

Angrilly Sora reached a hand out and grabbed the card, turning to look at it. The face side of it was a heartless with a joker outfit on and a cheshire cat grin.

"Aw, tough luck, seems today wasn't your lucky day," The gambler said with a grin as he snapped his fingers and several heartless started to merge out of the walls. They kept coming and coming Sora battling off those who got too close.

"We can't keep this up," Sora said with a huff as he destroyed another shadow, "There's just way too many. If we could get rid of the guy controlling them..."

"Right!" Donald said as he fried yet another shadow that had gotten too close. Sora looked up to the balcony to find the blonde man gone and another in his place. This one had long hair in a ponytail, shaded between white and black with an eye patch over his right eye.

"Another one?" Sora asked, not realizing it was outloud. The man said nothing in reply, merely summoning his weapons, two guns before taking aim. Sora froze for a second, he was going to get shot. He didn't think the keyblade could really stop that. A moment later he realized that all the heartless that had been swaming them were being mowed down. Destroyed by this other organization member. 'Why is he helping me?' Sora wondered, confused for a moment before he realized it had to be a trap.

After the heartless were gone the man spoke, "Have you been a good boy?"

Sora growled in return, "Who are you?"

"Oh, it sounds like you haven't...," Xigbar replied as he looked down at Sora, "...Sora... Roxas!"

"Huh?" Sora was taken aback, what was with all these guys calling him Roxas.

"You've really put Organization XIII in a pickle," Xigbar continued, "Must be why the keyblade chose you. But man did it pick a dud this time. You aren't half the hero the others were."

"Are you done rambling?" Sora demanded, flinging his arm wildly to the side in an angry gesture.

"Rambling, as if!" Xigbar replied with a roll of his eyes, "What I'm telling you traitor is that your time is up!"

That said he brandished his guns and leapt down to engage Sora long enough to delay him.

"You're going to regret betraying us," He said as the fight began. Shots and swings mixed on the field, an intricate dance between the freeshooter and Sora. Occasionally Sora would get a good hit in and Xigbar would hop back to try and snipe at a range. Eventually the older man tired, his movements slowing. Xigbar slowed enough that Sora got a good shot in on him, a fatal shot. He was going to disappear he knew. That in his mind Xigbar knew he had to report back to Xemnas before he did disappear.

"Why did you call me Roxas?" Sora demanded as he watched the man start to fade infront of him.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Xigbar said as he opened a portal through the darkness with what little energy he had left, disappearing through it to the Altar of Naught. The defeated man collapsed to the ground there as he portalled through. A grunt of pain escaped Xigbar's lips as he struggled to stand. He had to report to the Superior. He looked up towards where Xemnas' private quarters were to realize that the three were emerging from there. Apparently the sound of his arrival had alerted them to his presence. He grinned and after a moment winced as the pain flared up. That he did manage to feel and it wasn't pleasant. Immediately noticing his state Kairi launched her self forward.

"Oh no," She cried as she reached him and knelt beside him, examining his injuries, searching to see if she could somehow save him, somehow spare him from fading away also like so many others. Despite her efforts bits of him wafted away into the sky slowly. Tears welled in her eyes as she felt the crushing blow that she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to stop this.

"Superior, sir," Xigbar managed to say, his voice strained, "He's on his way. I'm sorry I couldn't hold him longer."

Xemnas shook his head, silently absolving the other nobody of failure. He was watching as Kairi tried to tend to him, knowing there was nothing that could be done, unless she managed to awaken Kingdom Hearts fully. He was beginning to feel the stirrings of rage where his heart should be. There were less than a handful of members left and he was sure if Sora had his way no one would remain when he was done. His hands clenching to fists Xemnas strode over to look at Kingdom Hearts, his mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out how to do what needed to be done. Somehow Sora needed to be held up until Kairi could awaken Kingdom Hearts. That required her to summon her keyblade he recalled her saying, and they were still not sure to do that. Time unfortunately was running out for them. This was proven as footsteps on the stairs leading to the Altar of Naught drew Xemnas and Saix's attention. Xemnas looked at Saix who nodded in confirmation and both men stood to flank Kairi in a protective gesture. To Sora however as he rounded the corner of the last steps to the balcony it was not seen as protective.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted out, beholding his childhood friend on her knees trying to help the nobody who had attacked him. He looked between Xemnas and Saix standing beside her. How could they hold her captive and make her listen to them. How dare they make her work to save another nobody. "You guys are going to pay for everything you've done, especially kidnapping Kairi," Sora shouted, summoning the keyblade and whipping it into a battle stance. Kairi's eyes shot up to look at him, tears in her eyes which further cemented, in Sora's mind at least, that the she was being forced to their will.

"It's only fitting I suppose," Saix started, his eyes narrowing at the one who was causing Kairi pain, "that you should make it this far Roxas."

"I'm not Roxas!" Sora shouted, brandishing the keyblade again, "That's getting really old!"

Kairi looked up to Saix for a moment, confused as to why he had called him Roxas. Before Xigbar who was laying still in her lap gave out another groan. Her attention back on him fully she tried frantically to think of what she could do. Nothing coming to mind she prayed to Kingdom Hearts. Imploring it to guide her, for strength, to save the one before her who had really wanted nothing more than a heart.

_'Please,' _she silently prayed, _'I know I don't have my keyblade, and I know I'm still so unsure of what to do but save him. Please, don't let him suffer for my inability. I don't want anyone else to disappear.'_

A warmth flooded her chest and before her eyes Xigbar stopped fading away. His form becoming more solid again as behind them, high in the sky Kingdom Hearts pulsed and let off a warm glow. The pulse had a secondary reaction as elsewhere in the castle Ansem the wise, the true Ansem, and King Mickey were watching as a machine tried to reencode Kingdom Hearts as data. The pulse flooded back through the machine, shattering the core that powered it. Both gasped and looked at the now broken machine.

"Ansem..." Mickey began, looking to the older taller man, "What happened? What now?"

Before Ansem could reply though a soothing voice flooded into both of their minds. **'All will be well,' **it spoke, somehow having a calming effect on both mouse and man, **'The princess of the heart will ensure that what needs done is done. Trust in her and the power of her light.' **

As both Ansem and Mickey looked at each other the voice faded from their minds, the pulse of Kingdom Hearts fading back to it's normal glow. Clearly something was going on elsewhere in the castle, the question was just what.

Back at the Altar of Naught:

Xigbar put a hand to his chest, he had stopped fading, he was no longer disappearing back to the darkness. What had the little princess done, he wondered. Regardless he owed her, big time. Sora meanwhile stared on in shock and horror. He didn't know if he could take all three nobodies at once but he would die trying if that's what it took. They had to pay for imprisoning Kairi and bending her to their will.

"Let Kairi go!" Sora shouted as Kairi stood, still between Xemnas and Saix, now with a sitting upright Xigbar infront of her. The one eye'd man stood, moving to stand beside Xemnas as Luxord portalled in to the right of Saix. Facing off with Kairi in the middle Sora growled. The odds were really not in his favor now but he had to do something. However the straw that broke the camel's back came from the blonde haired man as with a slight sigh and a disapproving look he asked, "How could you Roxas?"

"I don't get it. I'm not Roxas!" Sora shouted, preparing to charge forward, "I'm Sora and I'm gonna save Kairi no matter what!"

As Sora rushed forward toward them, a tear fell from Kairi's eye as she, who had been quiet til now whispered, "I don't need saving Sora. Not in the way you think."

As he got closer to them, keyblade poised to strike Kairi lurched forward coming between Sora and his prey. She flung her arms out to her sides forming a wall between Sora and the others with her body. A cry of 'Sora Stop!' tore from her lips as her eyes closed. As her left hand flung out, forming the wall however something happened. With a pulse a keyblade appeared in Kairi's hand. Soft colors accented by flowers and a heart shaped guard she didn't realize it at first, nor in enough time to use it. The others noticed and the organization members hoped that she would bring it up to block. However Sora's keyblade was already set in it's path to strike and too late he realized that with his swing he would strike down the one he was trying to save. He tried to backpedal, to alter the course of the weapon but he could merely watch wide eyed as the strike came closer and closer to Kairi. His eyes closed, not wanting to see what he was about to do as behind him both Donald and Goofy shouted his name out. Eyes closed he never heard or felt the keyblade reach her. Instead a clang met his ears and opening his eyes quickly, praying he'd just missed he noticed another cloaked figure standing between him and Kairi blocking his weapon from her with it's own. Sora's eyes widened as did Kairi's as both beheld the figure who had blocked the blow. A keyblade esque weapon in his hands with angelic and demonic wings making up the handle and general design held Sora's keyblade at bay with ease. A pulse resonated in Kairi's chest as she looked at the figure and somehow she knew, without seeing him, hearing him, any other physical proof she knew.

"Riku..."


	8. Chapter 7

Note: Well here's 7. I'm still not 100% sure I'm happy with it. It was a really hard one to write despite knowing where to take it. I can't guarantee a day or two til the next update as the next chapter's going to be a doozy. What with figuring out how all the organization reacts, how Sora and Riku do, what all is going to happen next with who and who's going to go where, etc. I will add another note after this chapter to explain some more thoughts without giving spoilers away here.

Chapter 7

"What is uttered from the heart alone, Will win the hearts of others to your own." ~ Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

The hooded figure merely gave a nod before exerting force on his weapon and sliding Sora back along the floor a bit more, away from Kairi. Riku wasn't necessarilly too keen on putting his back to four organization members however saving Kairi was the priority. That, at this moment at least, meant he had to block Sora and keep him back til whatever was going on was straightened out. Sora looked at the figure pushing him backwards, after a moment he withdrew his keyblade.

"Riku, Is it really you?" He asked, tears coming to his eyes as the figure nodded once, it's hood still up. "Take off your hood, Riku," Sora pleaded, "I've looked for so long for you. Now we can save Kairi together."

The figure remained silent, confusing both Kairi and Sora as it merely shook it's head in negative and lowered it's blade. It turned and with a silent, unseen glare seemed to demand answers from Kairi and the men behind her.

"Sora.. Riku...," Kairi began, trying to figure out what to say, how to explain all this, her keyblade at her side now as she had lowered her arms. "I... I want to help them regain their hearts. I want to help them be somebodies again. I think it's possible, no I know it's possible," She tried to explain. Sora didn't believe any of this and stepped forward, his eyes on Kairi.

"It's a trick Kairi," Sora said, his voice quiet as he tried to explain to her how wrong she was, "It's just a trick they're convincing you of to use you. They can't feel anything, They don't care if they get hearts back because they're nobodies, they don't even exist."

Luxord and Xigbar shared a glance before Xigbar muttered, "As if..."

"It's just like them calling me Roxas," he continued to explain, "They're just trying to confuse me, to mess with my mind and get me to follow thier whims. Roxas isn't real, he never was he's just some manipulative story they made up to confuse me." Here he looked at Xemnas with a glare, "And it didn't work Xemnas. I'm not going to fall for the lies you tell Kairi and what you and your flunkies told me. You guys can't feel so just give it up. You're nobodies! You don't even exist!"

"Sora.." Kairi whispered, sadness taking over her heart at how bitter her friend had become. What had happened to the old Sora that she used to play with on the islands. This was not him now, no this Sora was twisted by anger and bitterness. Where along the path had he fallen into the same darkness he professed to fight. Riku looked away, as if lost in thought. He knew who they meant when they said Roxas, obviously Sora did not.

"I'm sorry Sora," Kairi explaiend patiently, "I'm going to help them. They've shown to me that they do really mean well. They may not have had the best methods at times but it was for a goal they believed in, wholly and completely. Something that they've wanted to badly they would go to any length to fulfill it and I can understand why. I can't imagine going without feeling love, happiness, sadness, even anger at times. I can't imagine an existence devoid of all things a heart can bring you."

She looked down, her keyblade in her left hand as her right clenched above her heart. "I can't let them keep suffering," She exclaimed, "I don't know what you've been through Sora. Somewhere along the way though you've changed. You've... become less like the Sora I used to know."

"It's all just lies Kairi," Sora shouted again, "Just like the Roxas crap. Lies made up by them to manipulate people."

"Actually," Riku interjected, his voice coming out slightly muffled from the hood still hiding his appearance, "Roxas did exist."

Here RIku turned to look at Sora as he finished, "Sora... Roxas is your nobody."

"What?! I never became a..." Sora exclaimed before his voice died down to silence.

"You see?" Xemnas interjected, "You are proof that their is a chance for us to become somebodies again."

"It's totally different though," Sora exclaimed as he brandished the keyblade again, glaring at Xemnas.

"That may be," Xemnas said, as his arms gestured to those around him, "But what choice were we left with but to try?"

"Give it up!" Sora shouted, "You nobodies don't have a right to exist."

"SORA!" Kairi yelled, "Stop it. I'm going to help them. Before you left the islands you would have understood why. Somehow along your trip you've lost sight of yourself. Maybe you stepped into the darkness you fought so valiantly. I don't know, but I do know that whatever it takes I WILL help them."

"Riku..." She said, turning to face the hooded figure, "You.. you understand right?"

"I do Kairi," he said quietly with a nod, "I may not agree with your reasons but I know you and your heart. Do what you need to do."

Sora looked between the two like they'd each grown a second head. "What.. What's wrong with you guys?" He asked, confusion in his voice, "Do they have you under some spell? I'll have to break it."

With that Sora charged back towards Xemnas, keyblade out. Before he even got halfway there though Riku was between them, his weapon out, blocking the keyblade yet again. After a murmured apology to Sora Riku's boot met with Sora, sending him flying backwards to the top of the stairs.

"I'll keep him busy Kairi," Riku said as he stepped toward the fallen friend, "Do what you need to do."

"Right," she nodded with a smile, "Thank you Riku. And... I'm sorry Sora."

With that she turned and walked a few steps closer to Kindgom Hearts. Somehow, she knew to hold her keyblade in both hands as she pointed it to the large heart in the sky before her. Closing her eyes, still flanked by the remaining Organization members she made her silent wish.

'Kingdom Hearts, I know they may have used questionable methods at times and I know some may not be the best people, but they deserve a chance to have what they longed for,' she prayed with her heart, 'Please, please have mercy on them and their fallen comrades. They just want hearts and the ability to be somebody again. Please, if it's at all within your power, bring them back and give them the hearts they wanted so badly. Please, I beg of you.'

As she stood silently facing Kingdom Hearts, her keyblade pointed at it nothing seemed to happen. A moment later a soft pink light collected at the end of her keyblade and shot up to Kingdom Hearts, illuminating it.

**'Princess of the heart, Kairi,'** the soothing voice flooded her mind, **'Your wish is pure and unselfish. While we do not have the ability to grant them their past hearts, or full ones we can grant them a growing heart. One they will have to learn, experience, and feel with to blossom it into a full heart. We will grant your wish to spare them and give them that which they desire.'**

Kingdom Hearts, still lit by the light from Kairi's keyblade pulsed in the sky, brightening in color til it was so bright it was blinding. Everyone had to shield their eyes and when the light faded they opened them to survey any changes. Small red balls of light flew down from Kingdom Hearts to hover in semi circle around the platform. One by one the fallen members of the organization faded into view around the little red balls. Demyx, Axel, Xaldin, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, Larxene, Marluxia all stood in shock. Some looked around in confusion, others examining themselves and the now present warmth in their chest. Namine appeared next, beside Kairi as a small red ball flew down and entered her chest. She looked in shock at her somebody before turning to look at the rest. Xemnas, Saix, Luxord and Xigbar were each receiving red orbs as well. This led Kairi to believe they were the hearts that her wish had granted. Sora and Riku stood in shock, watching this unfold, Donald had long since passed out and Goofy merely watched with a wisdom in his eyes no one would have suspected.

Sora glowed for a moment after and everyone watched as Roxas' image stepped out of him. It materialized to become whole as a red orb entered his chest as well.

"...Roxas..?" Sora asked, unsure as he looked at the now solid and breathing form of his nobody.

"Hey Sora," Roxas greeted, "I was given a choice to stay with you or become my own person. I really wanted a chance to meet you and I got to. I'm glad I did. You are, er were a good other... but I have friends here who need me too."

Sora looked down at his chest then back to Roxas as the boy in white continued, "Don't worry you didn't lose anything. You're still you. I'm just.. well I'm me now, finally."

Sora looked to Kairi first, then Riku in confusion. Kairi was smiling, her eyes held tears of joy. Riku still had his hood up however he seemed a tad shorter than he'd been before the light. Slowly the 3rd member of the Destiny Islands trio lowered his hood revealing his choppy silver hair and face wearing a blindfold.

_'I'm no longer in the image of Ansem,' _he thought, _'Wow.. Kairi really did fix it all.' _He slowly removed the blindfold and looked around. Everyone was there, literally everyone.

"We... we have hearts," Xemnas said as he looked around at his now returned organization members, then to Kairi, "And everyone is here again."

"You've done it Kairi," Saix said, walking over to her a rare smile on his face, "We have hearts again."

"It told me," she started to explain, "That they aren't full hearts though."

At this all the former nobody's faces fell so she quickly continued, "But they will be. You just have to go out and experience feelings with them. Learn, feel, experience. Then you'll have full hearts again, full of what you make of them."

She smiled at Saix, then turned to Xemnas and in turn all the other organization members.

"I'm glad I was able to help you," she said with a smile, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything more, or sooner." She closed her eyes and smiled wider at them before wavering for a moment and from exhaustion collapsing. She never reached the ground though as much to the shock, and horror of Sora and Riku Xemnas and Saix were right there to catch her, one on each side supporting her.

Second note: Okay.. So they're all alive again. With 'chia hearts' as they've been jokingly dubbed. Including Roxas and Namine! I just couldn't leave the two of them out, especially as Axel wants his friend back no doubt. No, Sora and Kairi lose nothing from not having them rejoin them. Roxas and Namine are now their own full fledged somebodies. With hearts! As are all of the organization members. On that note I won't be switching them back to 'pre nobody' names because they technically have NOT joined with their old hearts/sombodies so they're still who they are as of the games. Just with hearts now, and half of them, ok 3/4 of them not dead. o_o; I know I've kind of written Sora into being a huge jerk. I'm going to try and find a way to redeem him a bit, more than just him being convinced it's all a con job. However even based on his game lines he does kind of come across as a 'kill first ask questions later' type. Especially with 'smack the crap outta Xemnas' 'wait til he's fading then ask if he doesn't feel stuff other than hate' mentality. Given his 'you're nobodies, you don't even exist' speech before having watched Demyx/Saix/Axel etc. die in depressing ways revealing they just wanted simple things (hearts/seeing friends/etc.). Regadless I'm still not sure I'm 100% happy with the flow of this chapter. I may tweak it later but it is standing as is for now. I don't think I did any glaring errors, other than perhaps a bit of ooc ness. Though that'll happen A LOT more inadvertently as well.. they have hearts now. So some will be showing feelings, and others more than they had previously. Please do let me know what you think though. I'd love to see opinions on it. And if anyone happens to do any fanart for this I would love you forever. XD


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Well here it is. Sorry for the delays. Between holidays and some computer issues it took me a bit longer. This chapter was hard as hell to write. Seriously. x.x And I do apologize as I didn't really touch on each and every member individually. Writing 15+ people in one chapter is needless to say a clusterfuck. HOWEVER in future chapters after some split off I will designate some chapters here and there to say certain characters of course tying them in with the story. That'll be explained more later of course. I apologize if they get a bit ooc. It's going to happen more with hearts now. But yeah I'm trying to keep them in character. I did try to redeem Sora some in this chapter. It's going to be hard though as I kind of don't like how he was portrayed in the game. Like his 'I'll kill Demyx then shout to fight the rest of them hurr hurr' mentality. Yeah... Rest assured though I will keep updating this as it is ongoing. I'm not really sure where to end it yet anyway. XD But there will be more, much more Organization goodness coming up. XD

Chapter 8

"There are many things in life that will catch your eye, but only a few will catch your heart...pursue those." ~ Michael Nolan

There was an unearthly silence save for the breath from each person at the alter of naught. It seemed to stretch on for ages however in reality only a moment or two had passed since Kairi was caught by Saix and Xemnas. Eventually Sora was the first to come to his 'senses' and brandished the keyblade infront of him as he glared at the scene before him.

"What have you done Kairi?" Sora implored, unable to comprehend why she had done this and how on earth he could beat the whole organization standing there. Especially with the added Roxas who now stood beside Namine holding her hand.

Slowly Kairi gained her energy back and managed to stand on her own, still holding onto the two men at either side. "I've helped them Sora, in a way that no one has to get hurt anymore," She patiently explained looking up to both Xemnas and Saix with a smile before resting her eyes on her old friend.

"I'm sorry if you don't understand," she continued, "But I couldn't see anymore suffering go on. They're... special to me."

Here her voice trailed off softly and Riku nodded once in understanding before going to stand infront of Kairi. He noticed both Xemnas and Saix tensed for a moment and looked to each before taking a step forward.

"Kairi," He began, removing the blindfold from his face and revealing his own eyes, "I understand you do your own things. I just hope this works out. Nevertheless You'll always have me as a friend for support."

Here he turned and stood to the side again, facing Sora with an expectant look. Sora shifted nervously under the elder boy's gaze. Finally he turned to Kairi, a look of sheer discomfort on his face as he desummoned the keyblade. Goofy and Donald watched on from behind as Sora stepped forward.

"Kairi...I'm.." He began unsure, his hand ruffling his hair in the back of his head, "I don't like them... but I kind of get why you did it. I still don't like it though."

He shifted uncomfortably, the gazes of Xemnas and Saix too much for him to bear along with Riku's. "But..." he continued, "If you want me still as a friend I'm here. We can go back to the islands like old times."

"Sora, thank you," Kairi said with a smile, "I know it's hard for you. Thank you for trying to understand. I don't want to lose you as a friend. As for the islands, perhaps sometime I will go back there. There's more places I want to see first."

As she finished she squeezed Xemnas and Saix's hands with her own and continued, "I want to see new places with them."

Riku merely nodded and Sora looked aghast for amoment but finally gulped loudly and nodded. It was then that one of the old members of the organization stepped forward. Zexion, who had been one of the only friends Saix had had, or rather the only crazy enough to associate with the berserker.

"Superior sir," the smaller man began, "Am I to understand that there is really no need for the 'Organization' now that we have attained our goal due to Kairi?"

"It would seem so," Xemnas said, his tone revealing a hint of sadness. Sure they had their moments when they'd all driven him crazy at some point but he was starting to realize they were like a large dysfunctional family.

"I would like to see everyone stay in touch though," Xemnas continued as he looked around the platform to them all in turn, "While you may have had moments I was less than fond of, you all still stayed with it til the end."

Here his eyes fell to Marluxia who gave him a sheepish smile. "With a few exceptions," Xemnas added, narrowing his eyes to the pink haired man. Something welled inside Marluxia's chest, it was a feeling he didn't necessarilly like. Had he known more about feelings he would have known it was guilt. As it was he vowed he did not want to experience this again and as such bowed his head to Xemnas.

"I'm sorry Superior," his tone was serious as Marluxia offered his apologies. Larxene standing beside him looked at him with a bit of surprise. She wouldn't have expected 'Pinky' as she'd dubbed him to apologize.

"True, you owe me some form of apology for Castle Oblivion, but you owe many others more," Xemnas said solemnly, "Not only your other organization members but Sora as well. His friends also."

Sora gaped in shock at Xemnas, going between Marluxia and Xemnas in turn, his mouth open wide enough to catch flies. After a moment it clicked shut with a loud noise and he simply stared. Marluxia turned to the other organization members and then to Sora before he knelt down on the alter of naught before them.

"I...I offer my sincerest apologies for what I have done to you all," Marluxia said, his head still down. Undeniably this was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He swore he could hear Larxene snickering in the back of his head.

"For deaths I caused, memories that were lost, my treasonous attempts to take over...," he continued, "I am sorry... for all of it."

A feeling of what he guessed was relief flooded through his chest replacing the guilt. He'd apologized, it was the least he could do but it seemed to help. Sora meanwhile was looking like all of them had grown a third head and giant claw pincers.

"Uhhh..... no... problem?" Sora managed to utter. Kairi smiled and opened her mouth to speak when Riku made a surprised noise. All eyes went to him to see him standing looking over the edge of the railing. Up the sides of the castle, over the lower roof areas swarmed heartless.

"Uh guys..." Riku started, looking up at the group then back down at the swarming heartless who were overrunning the nobodies trying to hold them off. "I hate to interrupt the moment but we need to get out of here," Riku continued watching as the heartless ascended higher, "Unless you guys want to lose those hearts you just got."

A few of the members of the organization went to the rail, looking over at the now closer than ever heartless. They were swarming the whole tower and soon enough they were on the stairs almost to the altar of naught. A flash of light ripped out and all eyes went to Xemnas who stood, right hand in Kairi's, left exteneded toward the stairwell where a glittery barrier existed. Four dusks stood across the stairs in another wall just inside the barrier.

"That will hold them back for now," Xemnas said, his arm lowering, "We must find a way out of here."

"But superior," Vexen, said his eyes glancing to the approaching heartless then back to his leader, "If we were to use the corridors of darkness now our newly replenished hearts would be at risk if my estimations are correct."

"This is a likely possibility," Zexion added, his hand going to his chin lost in thought. A moment later he summoned his lexicon and flipped through it, searching for something he'd acquired knowledge wise to help them.

Kairi's face fell as she looked around at all the ones she'd managed to help, now to leave in a sticky situation. She let out a shocked cry as on the other side of the barrier heartless were launching themselves at it. The dusks formed a protective line and readied themselves should the barrier fall but it held true despite repeated attempts of the heartless to ram through it.

"We have to find a way out of here," Kairi murmured, leaning into the two men for support. _'What can I do?' _her mind raced, _'There has to be something, some way out of here safely.' _She closed her eyes and reached her heart out once more to Kingdom Hearts.

"Please, we have to find a way out of here but we can't use the darkness corridors safely," she beseeched it. A soothing warmth flooded over her and the calm voice of Kingdom Hearts spoke in her mind.

**"Young princess of the heart we have heard your plea," **it stated in a calming tone, **"We have little power left. However we can grant your wish. Your strength of heart will be needed to help us though."**

"Anything," Kairi thought, "I want to help them, whatever it takes."

**"We understand. Focus your heart on us. This will be our last act. Our power will be gone," **Kingdom Hearts explained, **"However it will live on in you, and this act. Never forget how special you are Princess of the Heart, Princess of Radiant Gardens, Kairi."**

Kairi kept her eyes closed, focusing her heart and power on the now dimming heart in the sky. Xemnas and Saix noticing her lost in her own thoughts squeezed her hands reassuringly.

**"Kairi, We are pleased to have met you," **Kingdom Hearts said, it's voice seemingly growing quieter and weaker in her mind, **"As our last act we grant to you, and those you saved, these pendants. They will allow travel through the corridors of darkness safely. Use them well... make a new life and repair that which has been torn asunder so long ago.... Fa..re..wel..l..."**

In the sky above Kingdom Hearts dimmed again and seemingly shattered. All of those on the altar of naught looked shocked. First the heartless swarm and now this, things were not looking very promising. As the small shards of Kingdom Hearts flickered in the dark they began to glow a warm golden color, flying down through the barrier to hover one each infront of each person. With a final bright flash of light floating infront of everyone was a pendant in the shape of Kingdom Hearts. Slowly each person took the one before them, looking it over, examining it. Xemnas and Saix held theirs and looked to Kairi. Her eyes were now open, a few tears gathering in each.

"It's gone," She said, her voice sad, "Kingdom Hearts as it was is gone. But... but it lives on, in these. They'll allow us to use the corridors of darkness without losing our hearts. We can go now... to safety."

Some nodded, others hurriedly put on the pendant and readied themselves to leave. The barrier was beginning to crack from the pressure and the dusks had pushed through to try and help hold back the swarming force. In the darkness it was hard to see how many heartless there were but it was clearly too many to fight.

"Can we go... home?" Kairi asked, looking up to Xemnas. He merely nodded and raised a hand to open the portal to Destiny Islands when she added something else which made him pause.

"Home to Radiant Gardens," she said quietly, a feeling of homesickness flooding her being. Though she couldn't remember it she wanted to go home there, to her once home.

Xemnas nodded again and opened the portal. "Everyone," he said, "We must hurry the barrier is breaking. Go through and wait on the other side. We shall regroup there and determine what we will do next."

Quickly the members filed through, pendants around their necks, clinking lightly with the beads on their coats. Only Sora, Riku, Xemnas, Saix and Kairi remained. Xemnas looked to Sora and Riku as he nodded at them.

"Go, we will follow and protect her," Xemnas said, Saix nodding in affirmative as well. Sora looked skeptical but Riku merely walked over to the confused boy and grabbed his arm. Jamming the pendant around Sora's neck to match his own Riku drug Sora through the corridor of darkness leaving the three remaining there.

"It will be hard," Xemnas said quietly, taking one last look around his now heartless filled castle, "This was... home."

A strange feeling welled in his chest and he looked to Saix who seemed to be struggling to remain straight faced.

"I agree Superior," The blue haired man said before looking to Kairi, "I feel... sad... but excited in a way."

"You two can make a new home," Kairi said, smiling kindly at them both, "It won't be here, and you'll never replace here but... You can make more memories, new ones to keep with the old in Radiant Garden. Right?"

They nodded to her and the three turned to the portal. Just as the barrier began to crack, the dusks falling under the assault of the heartless the three stepped through. Into the swirling black abyss of darkness, the only light that of their pendants shining forward to light their path as the portal closed behind them. Thus leaving The World That Never Was to the heartless that consumed it.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So so sorry for the length of time between updates. This chapter has been exceedingly mind boggling to write. Somehow I had to handle 20ish or so characters so I apologize if your favorite character didn't get as much to say/do as some others. I wish I could say writing all these different perspectives interacting was easy. It's really not. D: However I'm trying my best to keep them in character here yet allowing the story to go on the way it should. Hopefully you all enjoy it. I really am enjoying writing this. Also my dear friend recently drew me some fanart for this. Thanks so much. I've linked to the fanart on my profile.

To my dear dear reviewers: Thank you so much. I really do enjoy knowing that someone out there is enjoying this story.

WhiteSaille: Thanks much for reviewing I'm glad you're enjoying it. Yeah Marluxia apologizing may be a bit off for him however I can only imagine if the first thing he felt is guilt. He's by no means going to be buddy buddy with the others again but I did feel it a good idea for him to apologize. As for Larxene calling him Pinky, I imagine she'd have all kinds of unique nicknames for the different members. More may pop up along the way as the story progresses.

Akiwara-XX-Blood: Thank you for the numerous reivews. Glad you're enjoying. Yep, now with Chia hearts they can grow, feel, and experience. Which will lead to some very interesting situations in the future. Some humorous some not so much.

Saberpilot: Thanks for the review. You dear friend need to keep playing KH2. :p I have a feeling you'll enjoy it muchly if you finish. Yeah, sadly too many times Kairi gets portrayed in the not so positive light. She's really not a bad character she just doesn't really get much proper screen time, or personality. They kind of throw her into the 'damsel in distress with a key blade' role which sucks as she does have the potential to be more. Especially with being a princess of heart.

And now on with Chapter 9!

Chapter 9

"One day with life and heart is more than time enough to find a world." ~ James Lowell

Xemnas was the last to emerge into the ravine where the corridor of darkness had led them. He looked around at the group in front of him. The reborn Organization, Sora and his friends as well as Riku and Kairi. They had appeared south of the bailey so it was likely that the residents of Radiant Garden were unaware of their arrival. The Organization seemed to be quietly chatting amongst themselves, while the 'good guys' stood a bit away. A moment later Xemnas' thought that they were undiscovered was proven wrong. Coming down from the Bailey was a few members of the restoration committee with King Mickey and DiZ in the front. Though after a moment Xemnas saw DiZ's face was revealed and it was truly Ansem the wise.

"Sora!" Mickey shouted, making haste down to where the group was. He noted the large number of Organization members and was trying to hastily make a plan in his head incase it became necessary to fight. The odds were not favorable though if a fight did ensue.

"Your highness!" Both Goofy and Donald exclaimed as they hurried to meet their liege. Bowing once they got to him Sora made his way over after a moment and bowed as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ansem asked, landing a glare at Xemnas in particular.

"Well," Goofy started, " Ya see, it's kinda complicated 'n all."

Here Kairi stepped forward, Saix and Xemnas behind her, but close enough for support. "It's actually my doing," she said, looking up to the blonde haired man in the red clothes. "I'm not entirely sure how to explain it other than I made a wish on Kingdom Hearts to help them and here they are," She continued to explain, "Well they really turned up back there but we had to flee when the heartless took over the castle."

"You made a wish…" Ansem asked, his face betraying confusion and misunderstanding, "On Kingdom Hearts? That brought them back to life? Why? They are nobodies."

Here Kairi's face hardened as she looked at the man. The venom with which he'd used when he said nobodies appalled her. "Just because they lacked hearts and were trying to get them back doesn't mean they didn't have a right to exist," she said, "Everyone has a right to exist. They wanted their hearts back and they may not have always chosen the best way to do it but their goal was sincere. I wanted to help them."

Ansem the Wise stopped and thought, his arms crossing across his chest. He did concede that their goal, were it just to regain hearts, was a sincere one. However he had a hard time swallowing what his apprentices had done to him in the past. His thoughts for the longest time had been of nothing but revenge. Even still he felt the stirrings of it in his heart. His face must have betrayed something for Riku spoke up, moving to face the older man.

"DiZ," Riku started, "No… Ansem the wise, it's like King Mickey and I told you once before. We can't help you with revenge. I understand a bit of what you feel but still… You have to find the light yet there and embrace that."

Ansem nodded, still lost in thought before sighing. "I do admit," he stated, straightening his posture, "That it was my own foolishness that led to the experiments that created this path. I find it hard though to wipe the slate clean in regards to what my apprentices have done to myself, my name and my research. However Riku brings up a valid point."

The older man sighed, closing his eyes and let his posture slump a bit. "For so long I was consumed by nothing but thoughts of revenge," He continued explaining, "I sought nothing more than to bring vengeance down on my foolish apprentices for what they had done."

At this Xemnas frowned a bit but wisely kept his mouth shut. Kairi, with his hand in hers gave it a comforting squeeze. The elder man gave another sigh before turning to the group.

"I will try to forget this revenge," Ansem said, his tone serious, "However I am still wary to trust those who would have brought such ruination upon the worlds."

"I don't think anyone expects them to be immediately trusted," Mickey interjected giving the group a look over. Xemnas nodded once in agreement. They truly didn't expect everyone to 'forgive and forget' so quickly.

"Mickey, My good friend," Ansem said looking at the shorter figure, "I believe that I need to take some time away. To think, to clear my head, and to find this light within."

"Of course Ansem," the rodent king said, "If you'd like you can come with me back to the castle and start your search there."

"I would like that my old friend," Ansem said with a slight smile as he moved to stand beside the king. Goofy and Donald looked once at Sora then moved to stand by King Mickey as well.

"Gawrsh," Goofy started as Donald nervously rung his hat in his hands, "I guess it's time for us to head back Sora."

"Yeah," Donald said, looking a bit sad.

"Gee guys, no need to look so down," Mickey said as he placed a hand on each of his retainer's shoulders, "Sora and Riku can come visit us anytime. Right guys?"

Sora grinned and Riku gave a nod, "Right!"

"After we head back to the islands we could visit the King what do you say Riku? Kairi?" Sora asked, turning to face each in turn. Riku nodded once and both looked to Kairi who still stood amidst the Organization members. Saix and Xemnas's hands in her own.

"You see guys… I've thought about it," she said quietly, "I think I'd like to stay here for a bit. I want to see what else there is beside the islands. This place… it feels like home to me."

Sora gave her a skeptical look, "Are you sure that's the only reason Kairi?" His eyes flickered to the two men at either side of his friend. Xemnas gave Kairi's hand a squeeze and as she opened her mouth to reply Riku stepped in for her.

"Don't be like that Sora," the elder male said as he gently cuffed the key blade wielder on the shoulder. "If she's got her reasons they're good ones. You know Kairi doesn't rush off and do things without thinking like you do."

A few laughs and chuckles rang out at the shocked look on Sora's face as he gaped at Riku. Kairi's included in this brought Sora's eyes back to her.

"I guess if you're sure Kairi," He muttered quietly, "If you need anything we'll be here for you though. And if they do anything to upset you…"

He didn't finish the statement as it wasn't necessary. The unspoken threat was there. Both Saix and Xemnas nodded to the younger man as Saix spoke.

"Not that you have anything to worry about," the blue haired man said, his tone serious, "But we would expect no less."

Sora merely nodded and Riku casually tossed an arm around his spikey haired friend. "Let's go back to the islands then. Bet you anything Tidus and Wakka miss aiming for you with a blitz ball," Riku teased good naturedly trying to lighten the mood. Sora nodded again and Kairi stepped forward releasing the two she had been holding. The trio exchanged hugs and promises to keep in touch as well as promises to visit regularly. Finally Sora and Riku turned to King Mickey.

"Anytime you two want to come by you're more than welcome to," He said with a smile giving Sora a vigorous handshake and a hug to Riku. With that the two young men waved and made their way off to the waiting gummi ship. Mickey had told them of a special one waiting to take the trio home when it was all over however it seemed only two would be riding in it today. With them gone the tension rose a bit between the mouse king and the figures in black coats.

"Well now," Mickey said, his face growing serious as he crossed his arms, "I trust in Kairi and all but you guys did do some awful nasty stuff. I'm not sure I feel safe just leaving you all to go running about wherever."

"Though I admit at times our methods were…. Questionable," Xemnas sought for the word as he explained, "We were merely trying to reobtain our hearts and make a world we could live in. With that in mind we have the hearts we sought. Now all that remains is for us to find a place to call our own."

"That is true," Mickey acknowledged, "And you do deserve a second chance at least. While I may not be entirely comfortable with it I know that Kairi will be able to help you guys find the right way to go about things. Right Kairi?"

"You bet," She said with a smile to the short king.

"Well then I'll leave you guys to figuring things out," Mickey replied giving Kairi a hug, "If you need anything get in touch with me ok?"

She nodded with a smile as she waved goodbye to the diminutive king, Goofy, Donald and Ansem. Xemnas came up beside her and drew her attention back to the now quietly chatting organization members.

"So…" She began, a bit unsure as she turned to face them all, "What do you all plan to do now?"

Some were silent, seemingly lost in thought. Roxas was the first to speak.

"I promised Hayner and the others I'd see them again so I'll head back to Twilight town for a bit I think. Namine? Axel? You two want to come along too?"

Namine smiled and nodded as she grasped Roxas' hand in her own and Axel smirked at the shorter boy who was his best friend. "You bet," he said before continuing, "We need to get more of that sea-salt ice cream though while we're there. Got it memorized?"

"Heh, You bet Axel," The teen replied as they waved their goodbyes and opened a corridor of darkness to Twilight Town. Admittedly it felt different to travel through the corridors now as they did have hearts. The pendants however protected them from the darkness so they still had methods of getting around thankfully.

Kairi looked to the rest standing there. Luxord spoke up next tossing a set of dice in his hands, "I do believe I shall head back to Port Royal. There were some delightful opportunities for 'games' there." He smirked and Larxene came up beside him with a grin, "I do believe I'll head there myself. There's bound to be some interesting times if you're willing to gamble on it Luxord."

With a half wave of his hand Luxord opened a corridor and stepped through, Larxene following him with a toss of her hand as a wave. This left Lexaeus, Zexion, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Marluxia and Demyx behind. Lexaeus merely looked to Zexion then to Xemnas.

"I will stay wherever Zexion and Vexen remain." With that simple phrase the Silent Hero was seemingly done speaking again until it was relevant. Vexen looked at the man and then to Xemnas.

"I would like to stay here in Hollow Bastion," the scientist explained, "As it was my home so long ago."

"The same holds true for me," Zexion stated. Xemnas nodded in reply before looking to Kairi. "If it is your wish to stay here," Xemnas stated, "Then I would remain here with you."

"I would stay with you as well," Saix said with a nod as he looked to her. She smiled in return to each of them. "That would be great," She replied happily.

"I need… time to think," Marluxia spoke up finally. "I've done things and something inside me burns at the thought of what I did. I need to find a way to quell that burning," he explained, looking to Xemnas with what he hoped was a semi apologetic face.

"That is understood," Xemnas said with a nod, "I do hope you find what you are looking for then."

Marluxia nodded and with a wave he disappeared into a corridor of darkness. No one was quite sure where he'd gone but they understood. Needless to say Vexen was a bit happier at not having the pink haired member around. They'd never gotten along well. He surmised it would not change much even with hearts. This left Demyx, Xigbar and Xaldin who were chatting amongst themselves. After they realized the rest were looking at them they stopped talking.

"Well after discussing it with these two we're figuring things will be crowded around here," Xigbar explained, "'Specially if you all plan to move into that old castle again, so…."

He trailed off and Xaldin picked up the explanation, "We will travel around a bit for now. Stop in and check on the others to make sure they are not doing things to besmirch our second chance."

"Yep, it'll be like a vacation," Demyx interjected excitedly, "But don't worry we'll be back to visit and keep in touch."

With grins from the three of them and an energetic wave from Demyx they too disappeared into a corridor of darkness to begin their second chance at life. The six remaining standing there looked amongst each other then to the large castle looming over the ravine. It seemed that if they wanted a residence that would be the best bet at least for the time being.

"It'll take a lot of work to restore it to it's former glory," Zexion interjected looking at the castle lost in thought.

"We can fix it up together," Kairi said with a smile as she looped an arm through Xemnas and Saix's arms. "We can make it into a cozy home together," she said with a grin to both men who looked slightly flustered, "Right?"

"Of course," Xemnas said as Saix nodded in agreement as well. As the sun sank into the horizon behind them the six of them made their way to the old castle ready to start over and learn to feel again.

Author's Note 2: Okay for sake of ease, and perhaps my own laziness we're going to presume that since Sora has locked Radiant Garden heartless are not present in the castle/bailey/etc. Obviously they still exist somewhere and some of the 'bad guys' are still running about but I'm not going to tackle that quite yet. So for all intents and purposes no random heartless attacks will be happening in Radiant Garden or the other worlds. At least for now. As for why Kairi is ok with going to the castle and not remembering the bad times of KH1. Firstly she was mostly 'comatose' for her time there with a few exceptions so she really doesn't remember how 'frightening' it would have been. Secondly, I'm going to guess that some of the memories may have been mixed up a bit due to Namine's tampering with Sora's memories. She does remember some of it, yes. Not enough to make her too traumatized to live there though. Especially with 'the boys' protecting her. :3 Yes, we're working up to the climax of the story and hopefully within a couple chapters we'll get to the naughty bits I know some people probably are waiting for. It will NOT be tasteless though. I'm really going to strive to keep Kairi as not just another random slut in it. But anyways I will try to have the next chapter up sooner than this one. I'm pretty sure I have most of it figured out in my head. Just have to hope my muse agrees and lets me put it down in text the same way. XD


End file.
